


Десять от нуля до десяти

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 рейтинговые тексты [5]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Breathplay, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Иван Евстигнеев/Ваня Светло - Freeform, Упоминается мельком: Слава Карелин/Ваня Светло
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29569677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: Многим ли хватит смелости обратиться к БДСМ-мастеру, чтобы решить свои проблемы? Слава решается - и ни капельки не жалеет.
Relationships: Иван Евстигнеев/Слава Карелин
Series: WTF21 рейтинговые тексты [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171796
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Десять от нуля до десяти

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Навеяно заявкой: «BDSM, хочется ситуации, как в эпизоде с элементами Темы в «Нимфоманке». Г1 в реале - успешный и состоявшийся, но загруженный работой, проблемами и делами, которые приходится решать в режиме нон-стоп. Он УСТАЛ. Случайно узнаёт о человеке (Г2), который может помочь нестандартным способом (скажем, он принимает только по знакомству и личным рекомендациям бывших клиентов, зато с гарантией, он профи). Поколебавшись, Г1 выходит на контакт и после необходимых формальностей (анкета и тп) попадает на приём. Г2 проводит сессию (что в неё будет входить - на усмотрение автора), после которой Г1 с удивлением осознаёт, что да, помогло. Дальнейшее развитие событий - на усмотрение автора» (с)  
> 2\. AU, где Слава, скажем, успешный директор фирмы или предприниматель.  
> 3\. Матчасть взята из реала, но сама ситуация полностью смоделирована. Есть некоторые штампы, без них никак. Всё очень по лайту, и это не случайно.

Слава сидит на небольшом кожаном диванчике и с любопытством оглядывается по сторонам. Обстановка неброская: паркет, светлые панельки, как в заурядном офисе. Конечно, он не ожидает увидеть алые бархатные занавески или андреевский крест прямо напротив входа, но всё равно как-то скучненько.

«Специально? — прикидывает Слава. — Чтобы никто заранее не испугался и не свалил с порога?»

Мысль ленивая, отстранённая — по крайней мере, Славе хочется так думать, потому что, по правде, ему не по себе. Даже в таком нейтральном окружении, а не в каком-нибудь уёбищном подвале, оборудованном под камеру пыток. Впрочем, официально здесь зарегистрирован и работает массажный салон. Улыбчивая девушка на ресепшн поначалу так и объясняет Славе, и только когда он предъявляет чёрно-белую визитку с единственным номером телефона на ней, всё меняется. Зажав пластиковую карточку между средним и указательным пальцем, девушка просит Славу немного подождать и исчезает так быстро, что он не успевает заметить куда.

«Блядь, что я здесь забыл?» — в который раз мелькает тоскливая мысль, и желание встать и убраться подальше становится непреодолимым. Он мысленно ругает Ваньку, который его на это подбил. Тот ведь не слезет с него, будет выпытывать подробности и, если узнает, что Слава тупо зассал и сбежал, заебёт подколками до смерти. Вздохнув, Слава снова разваливается на диване.

Чувак, к которому он припёрся, таинственный, что пиздец. Ничего, кроме погоняла «Рудбой», о нём не известно. Славе его рекомендует всё тот же Ванька. Потому что он хороший друг и не бросит своего бро, видя, как тот медленно, но неотвратимо опускается на дно. Однажды они уже там побывали. Но не осели, сумели оттолкнуться и выкарабкаться наверх, буквально зубами выгрызли себе дорогу в хорошую жизнь. Хорошую, денежную, да вот только оказывается, что ответственности и скуки при таком раскладе прибавляется немерено, а отдачи нет. Деньги есть, но какой смысл, если потратить их толком не получается, время расписано по минутам и вечный головняк, как бы не накосячить. Уже не подолбишь с Ваней на чьей-то засранной кухне, как в старые времена, когда они только приехали в Питер. Не пошлёшь всё на хрен, уйдя в недельный загул. Не выложишь какую-нибудь всратую хуйню в твиттер. Ты, блядь, теперь не хрен с горы, и от тебя кое-что зависит, так что соответствуй, сука.

Дни похожи один на другой, Славу так всё достаёт, что он не замечает, как погружается в тухлый депрессняк. Он заёбанный, нервный и злой, ему хочется сесть в машину и уехать максимально далеко. Или лечь прямо на землю и сдохнуть, только бы спихнуть на кого-то это давящее чувство ебучей ответственности.

Вот в таком состоянии и застаёт его однажды Ваня. Пристально смотрит в устало-равнодушное лицо, качает головой и отбирает ополовиненную бутылку коньячилы, к которому Слава в последнее время прикладывается всё чаще, чтобы хоть ненадолго забыться и снять стресс.

— Это путь в никуда, братан, — с умным видом изрекает Ваня и сам прикладывается к бутылке. — Мне можно, — поясняет в ответ на охуелый взгляд, — я-то в порядке.

— А я... — начинает Слава, и Ваня мотает головой, гаденько ухмыляясь:

— А ты нет.

Пока Слава ловит ртом воздух и пытается разворошить пьяные и сонно-тяжёлые мозги, чтобы придумать достойный ответ, Ваня делает ещё глоток и отставляет бутылку в сторону, роется в карманах, выуживает небольшую визитку и протягивает ему.

— Вот. Здесь тебе помогут. Выплеснешь негативные эмошки, хоть на человека станешь похож. Не бесплатно, конечно, но ты можешь себе позволить, дядь.

Слава тупо пялится на белые цифры телефонного номера, отпечатанные на чёрном фоне, — они кажутся оскалом какого-то монстра.

— Кто поможет? — наконец интересуется он. Ваня хитро косится и проходит на кухню, на ходу доставая пачку сигарет, закуривает у приоткрытого окна. Молча выдыхает дым какое-то время, а после наглядно и доступно объясняет, чем и как именно может помочь некто Рудбой, мастер нестандартных сексуальных практик.

Слава слушает отрешённо, пока смысл с трудом не пробивается в отупевшую башку. Честно, в первую минуту он думает, что сейчас выставит Ваньку на хуй из хаты. Но не выставляет, разумеется. Внимательно слушает, как прилежный мальчик. Впитывает информацию. В этом Ванькин несравненный дар убеждения: он лапшу на уши отгрузить кому угодно сумеет, хоть самому президенту, дали бы доступ. Слава тоже может, но он не в форме сейчас. Правда, понимает, что ему Ванька свинью вряд ли подложит, поэтому более-менее спокоен на этот счёт. И вспоминает, как совсем недавно сам Ванька был похож на больного Альцгеймером зомбака, а потом как-то резко пришёл в норму. Слава думал, что просто выспался и отдохнул, а тут вон что выясняется.

Визитку он в конце концов берёт. По словам Ваньки, Рудбой работает только по рекомендациям от бывших клиентов и не имеет ни с кем прямых контактов. Слава хмыкает — «первое правило бойцовского клуба», блядь.

Из коридора возвращается девушка с ресепшн. Ободряюще улыбается Славе, подзывает его к стойке, одновременно быстро стуча наманикюренными пальчиками по клавиатуре. Из принтера тут же ползёт несколько листов с текстом.

— Всё в порядке, вас скоро примут, — нейтрально сообщает девушка — точно так же она говорит и клиентам, которые пришли на массаж или спа.

«Может, тоже не на массаж?» — предполагает Слава, но додумать не успевает: девушка протягивает ему распечатанные листы:

— Вы должны заполнить.

Содержимое вгоняет в лёгкий ступор. Это анкета, где каждый пункт надо отметить цифрой от нуля до десяти по предпочтениям. Слава медленно краснеет, кусая губу. Какие у него, блядь, предпочтения, если он вообще не в теме? О’кей, он не девственник и опыта у него прилично, начиная от их с Ванькой подростковых и не очень экспериментов и заканчивая современной реальностью. Он любит секс. Но заниматься им с незнакомым хреном не намерен, так что напротив данного пункта ставит ноль. Подумав, переправляет на неуверенную единицу, снова зачёркивает и со злости едва не комкает проклятую бумажку. Блядь.

Плюнув, так и оставляет. Хрен с ним. Взгляд переползает на следующий пункт. Спанкинг. Слава сосредоточенно грызёт кончик ручки, пытаясь представить эту картину, и внутри сладко ёкает. По сравнению с другими пунктами, это даже не жесть, а почти ванилька. В наше продвинутое время все вокруг поголовно охуеть какие раскованные и хоть раз да практиковали. Стыдно признаться, что сам так и не сподобился. Усмехаясь, он выводит в маленьком окошке ровненькую восьмёрку, хотя до сих пор в душе не ебёт, какой может быть кайф, когда тебя пиздят плёткой или чем там ещё.

Дальше дело продвигается быстрее, Слава уверенно расставляет нужные цифры напротив каждой строчки, пока взгляд не цепляется за последний пункт. Скарфинг, оно же асфиксиофилия, а если не выёбываться и говорить проще, то игры с дыханием. Он ухмыляется — в этом он сечёт. С Ванькой развлекались, когда молодые да ранние пытались определиться с самоидентификацией, ну и вообще дурили по-чёрному. Как-то стрёмно доверяться незнакомому человеку в такой практике, но Ванька утверждает, что парень профессионал. Слава выводит девятку и отодвигает анкету в сторону.

Затем подписывает ещё пару страниц — о добровольности, о том, что совершеннолетний, и прочую фигню. Хуя себе, как тут всё продумано и официально. Проблемы в прошлом или просто перестраховываются?

— Закончили? — спрашивает девушка, о которой Слава успевает забыть. Она забирает у него все бумаги и снова исчезает, а когда появляется, приглашает следовать за ней.

Несколько коридоров они преодолевают быстро, Слава машинально запоминает дорогу, хотя не знает, зачем бы ему. Волнение подкатывает лёгкими волнами.

— Вам сюда, — останавливается наконец девушка и указывает на светлую дверь без каких-либо табличек. — Если вам нужно в ванную, дверь налево, а после пройдёте прямо. Приятного вечера. — И удаляется. На лице ни единой эмоции, кроме вежливого интереса.

Слава провожает её взглядом, медленно выдыхает и толкает чёртову дверь. В ванную ему не то чтобы надо — перед походом сюда он дома три часа торчал в грёбаной ванной, отмываясь аж до скрипа, — но всё-таки он сворачивает налево, вваливается в небольшую, но симпатичную комнатку, оглядывает голубую кафельную плитку, душевую кабину в углу, зеркало напротив почти во весь рост. Он кидает взгляд на своё лицо — бледное и чуть растерянное, — но быстро отворачивается. Принимает душ, раз уж зашёл сюда, так же быстро одевается, больше не глядя в зеркало. Ему по-прежнему стрёмно.

Комната, в которую он попадает после, выглядит немного пиздецово. Как раз так, как представлялось: стереотипно тёмные тона, тяжёлые занавеси, непонятные девайсы, разложенные на столе, кушетка посередине и даже клетка в дальнем углу. На неё Слава косится с изумлённым недоверием, почти ужасом: кто-то реально соглашается в неё залезть? Жесть.

— Привет, Слава, — раздаётся сбоку спокойный голос, и он резко поворачивается, пытаясь разглядеть его обладателя. Свет приглушён, горит лишь одинокий плафон на стене, и видно откровенно плохо. Только то, что парень довольно высокий, не особо мощный, но чёткие, гибкие, выверенные движения создают ощущение скрытой силы. Лицо в неверном свете кажется очень красивым.

Парень — ах да, Рудбой! — отступает назад, приглашающе взмахивает рукой.

— Проходи. Всё будет хорошо.

Ровный тон и низкий приятный тембр почти гипнотизируют, каким-то образом успокаивают взвинченные нервы.

— Первый раз? — спрашивает тот, но явно не для того, чтобы узнать ответ — наверняка и так знает, — а просто чтобы отвлечь внимание. Слава кивает, шагает вперёд, без спроса присаживается на край кушетки, застеленной чистой белой простынёй, чувствуя себя, как на приёме у врача.

Рудбой на его самовольство не обращает внимания, мягко улыбается, выходя наконец из тени. При свете он ещё красивее, Слава невольно сглатывает, рассматривая длинную светлую чёлку над высоким лбом, серьги в ушах и серьёзное, но не отталкивающе-строгое лицо. Располагающее, блядь. Рудбой поднимает руку, демонстрируя пачку листов — видимо, те самые бумажки, которые Слава заполнял полчаса назад.

— Ещё пара вопросов и начнём, о’кей? — говорит он и бегло просматривает верхний лист. — Ко мне можешь обращаться Рудбой или Иван, — сообщает мимоходом, вроде отрешённо, но вскидывает глаза, требовательно впивается взглядом, словно хочет убедиться, что его слова приняты к сведению.

Слава согласно кивает. Начало ему нравится, он доволен, что его не заставляют ползать на коленях и называть кого-то «господин» или, и того хуже, «хозяин». Он в курсе, что многим как раз это и нравится, и не собирается шеймить чужие кинки, но самому такое кажется стрёмно-нелепым и пробивает на смех.

Но этот Рудбой-Иван сразу задает верный тон. Видно, правда профессионал, раз так сходу определяет, что подойдет конкретно Славе. Наверное, с другими он ведет себя по-другому, так, как больше нравится им. Не зря же суют перед началом эти анкеты, походу, для этого они и нужны.

Рудбой между тем качает головой.

— На все вопросы отвечаешь только вслух, — говорит, по-прежнему не отрывая цепкого взгляда. — «Да, Иван» или «нет, Иван». Ну, или Рудбой, как выберешь. Это ясно?

— Да, Иван.

— Молодец. — Он ободряюще улыбается и снова утыкается в анкету. — От кого узнал обо мне?

Слава мнётся, недовольно хмурясь. Наверное, это паранойя, но никаких имён озвучивать он не хочет, сам не зная почему. Рудбой снова вбуравливает в него взгляд и добавляет:

— Всё конфиденциально. Мне надо убедиться, что ты не спёр у кого-то эту визитку и притащился сюда, а реальный знакомый моего клиента. Так от кого?

— От Вани Светло, — неохотно бурчит Слава.

Рудбой на секунду замирает, но, видимо, быстро вспомнив, удовлетворённо кивает.

— Отлично. И последнее: ты уже выбрал стоп-слово?

Слава мотает подбородком, но спохватывается, говорит чуть сумбурно и торопливо:

— Не совсем... В смысле, нет пока. То есть... нет, Иван, — и чувствует досаду на себя.

Ванька про свою встречу с этим кренделем практически ничего Славе не рассказывает, однако насчёт стоп-слова просвещает сразу, советуя выбрать заранее. Потому что это, оказывается, не так-то просто сделать сходу, когда мысли скачут и нервы тоже слегка побрякивают. Слава думает над этим, но все слова для такой цели кажутся охренительно тупыми. Так и не решает ничего в итоге, забывает об этом.

Рудбой оценивает его вид и сразу соображает.

— Тогда давай классический «светофор», — предлагает он. — Что-то слышал об этом?

Слава жмёт плечами. Спасибо гуглу и тому, что он всё-таки не поленился в него залезть, чтобы немного изучить матчасть.

— «Зелёный» — всё в кайф, — чуть с ленцой тянет он. Он осваивается в этой обстановке, и нервозность отступает. — «Жёлтый» — пока можно, но уже на грани, «красный» — всё, пизда.

— Правильно. — Рудбой одобрительно усмехается, откладывает пачку листов на стол. — Если по какой-то причине ты не сможешь говорить, я дважды сожму твоё запястье, проверяя состояние. Если всё в порядке — ты должен дважды сжать моё в ответ. Вот так. — Он шагает к нему, вторгается в личное пространство так стремительно, что Слава и моргнуть не успевает. Аккуратно, но крепко обхватывает его руку и два раза сжимает, демонстрируя.

Слава гипнотизирует взглядом длинные пальцы с короткими ногтями, чувствуя, как во рту пересыхает. Невольно напрягается, когда эти чёртовы пальцы перемещаются с его запястья выше, касаются скулы, потом жёстко фиксируют подбородок, тянут, вынуждая посмотреть снизу вверх.

— Слава, ты всё запомнил?

— Ага. В смысле, да, Иван, — отвечает он, еле заметно сглатывая, пытаясь увлажнить образовавшуюся в горле пустыню.

— Боишься? — Вопрос звучит спокойно и доброжелательно, без капли подъёба, и Слава неопределённо ведёт плечом.

— Ну, так, волнуюсь немного, — отвечает честно.

— Не надо, — мягко качает головой Рудбой. — На самом деле изначально всё решаешь ты. Анкета, помнишь? Я не сделаю ничего плохого. И про стоп-слово не забывай.

— Я так-то вообще по этим делам не прусь, — зачем-то решает обозначить Слава, будто оправдываясь.

— Однако ты здесь, — резонно отмечает Рудбой. — И я помогу тебе. Начнём с самого лайтового в твоём списке — порки. Рукой или сразу пожёстче?

Слава вздрагивает, добросовестно представляя, как будет лежать, перекинутый через колени Рудбоя, а тот — шлёпать его по заднице. Зрелище завораживает, но всё-таки напоминает детский сад, он же взрослый мужик, а не провинившийся малолетка, так что колеблется Слава недолго.

— Сразу пожёстче, — чуть вздрогнув, отвечает на вопрос. Дыхание моментально учащается, ладони слегка потеют в предвкушении.

Рудбой невозмутимо кивает.

— Хорошо, я понял. Тогда встань и подойди к столу. Там лежат девайсы, выбери сам, что тебе нравится. Бери что-то лёгкое, не прут, не плётку. Следующий девайс я выберу сам в зависимости от того, как ты будешь реагировать. Но сначала разденься. Полностью. — По мере того как он говорит, голос его неуловимо меняется, становится ниже, более властным и глубоким. Таким, что возражать или бычить в ответ даже в голову не приходит. Только подчиниться, причём выглядит это абсолютно естественно.

Слава не успевает удивиться, у него мозги словно туманом обволакивает. А пульс резко подскакивает, он чувствует, как сердце начинает биться быстрее.

— Да, Иван. — Слава сейчас в неплохой физической форме, поэтому без малейшего стеснения стягивает с себя одежду, кладёт на стул у стола. Член пока не стоит, но пальцы уже покалывает скрытым возбуждением. То, что от него сейчас ничего не зависит, не вызывает паники или чувства беспомощности. Наоборот, внутри начинает томиться неясное ощущение, тёплое, почти горячее, тянущее, щекочет нервы острым любопытством. Он не знает, что с ним будет делать Рудбой, и ему это нравится.

Слава подходит к столу, нависает над ним, тупо таращась на всевозможные приблуды для нанесения тяжких телесных. Или не очень тяжких, в зависимости от выбора. Да, надо же сделать выбор.

Он медлит, осматривая всё многообразие. Все эти многохвостки и другие плетёные херовины своим видом не вызывают комфорта. Не то чтобы Слава капризный или чересчур переборчивый, тем более ни хрена в этом не понимает, но он всё мнётся и мнётся. Оборачивается назад, взгляд падает на рудбоевские джинсы.

— А им можно? — говорит он неожиданно для себя и указывает пальцем на кожаный ремень. Рудбой выгибает брови — кажется, Славе удалось его озадачить, и это почему-то приятно греет изнутри. Впрочем, в следующую секунду он снова выглядит как ни в чём не бывало. Опускает руку, гибкие пальцы скользят по кромке ремня.

— Ты уверен? — уточняет Рудбой. — Именно этим хочешь?

— Да. Уверен. — Слава вовсе не уверен, но его немного торкает с этой ситуации. Все эти штуковины из секс-шопов кажутся игрушками, а ремень — другое, он настоящий. Понятный и привычный. Батя его в детстве таким пару раз отхаживал, когда ловил за гаражами с сигаретой. Тогда ему, конечно, это не нравилось, но фиксация осталась, и сейчас это заводит.

Рудбой бесшумно подходит сзади, опять слишком близко — шею мимолётно опаляет дыханием, — аккуратно разворачивает за бока к себе. Расстёгивает свой ремень, вытягивает из шлевок и перехватывает поудобнее: пряжка как влитая ложится в явно умелую ладонь. Рудбой делает ещё один нахлёст через кисть — не глядя, привычно, внимательно смотря при этом Славе в глаза. Легко кивает, видимо, удовлетворённый результатом наблюдений.

— Встань вон туда. Ладони в стену на уровне плеч, в кулаки не сжимай, старайся вообще не отрывать их от стены — велит ровным тоном, но не безэмоционально, больше ободряюще. — Для начала остановимся на двадцати ударах, ты здоровый парень, выдержишь без проблем, считай, почти щекотка для разогрева.

Слава беспрекословно встаёт, невольно напрягается, ожидая закономерной боли, но вместо этого его касаются тёплые руки, проходятся по спине, мнут, пощипывают, похлопывают, спускаются на ягодицы. Слава теряется в ощущениях. Мимолётно стукает мысль, что, может, зря не согласился, чтобы его отшлёпали ладонью, кто же знал, что это так кайфово. Кожа горит, Слава учащённо дышит, ёрзает, подставляясь под прикосновения, и чуть не пропускает первый удар. За ним второй, третий...

Рудбой бьёт размеренно, не очень больно, но чувствительно. Слава беззвучно охает, с шумом втягивает воздух, кусая губы. Внезапно всё прекращается.

— Постой, отдохни. — Голос звучит отдалённо. Рудбой отходит к столу, перебирает там что-то и возвращается. — Всё нормально?

— Да, Иван, — цедит Слава, с трудом сосредотачиваясь на вопросе.

— Тогда продолжим.

Удары становятся интенсивнее. Хлёсткие, ритмичные, они заставляют вздрагивать и тихо стонать. Слава коротко хватает ртом воздух перед каждым ударом, жмурится до белых пятен перед плотно сомкнутыми веками. Ощущения усиливаются в разы. Он понятия не имеет, что за девайс, чувствует лишь, что боль не точечная, равномерно распределяется по горящей огнём коже. Наверное, всё-таки та кожаная многохвостка.

«Флоггер», — всплывает в памяти слово из гугла, но мысль исчезает так же быстро, как появляется. Славе похуй, как называется то, чем в данный конкретный момент его ебашат. Ему вообще уже всё похуй, кроме накрывшего с головой всепоглощающего чувства свободы. Забавно, что, чтобы её достичь, нужно просто отдать кому-то контроль. Не надо ничего решать, ничего делать, это берёт на себя Рудбой, а всё, что остаётся Славе — принимать и ни о чём не думать.

Рудбой прерывается на несколько секунд, частота и характер ударов опять меняются, но Слава едва замечает. Его пробирает жгучим удовольствием, и длинные низкие стоны вырываются сами по себе.

— Сла... посм... меня... — как сквозь вату доносится до него. — ...слышишь?

Вопрос повторяется, но Слава не реагирует, слишком погружённый в свои ощущения. Запястье обхватывают жёсткие пальцы, стискивают раз, второй. Слава мучительно выдыхает, вскидывает голову, оборачивается через плечо, кое-как разлепляя мокрые ресницы, с трудом фокусирует мутный взгляд.

— Д-да. Иван, — выговаривает почти по слогам. Тот убирает девайс и неожиданно прикладывается лбом к его спине — буквально на пару секунд.

— Хорошо, — констатирует спокойно, накрывает то же место ладонью и ведёт вниз, сжимает ягодицу.

— Ум-м! — Слава дёргается — из горла невольно вырывается сиплый вскрик, переходящий в глухой скулёж, — покачивается на ватных ногах, едва не падая. Сильные руки тут же подхватывают, держат крепко.

— Тихо, тихо, тихо, — вливается в ухо вкрадчивый шёпот. — Какой цвет, Слава?

— Зе... лёный, — с усилием выдыхает он. Почему-то очень трудно говорить в таком состоянии. Тело неповоротливое, непослушное, будто чужое, в мозгах полный штиль.

— Ну, вот и отлично, — продолжает шептать Рудбой. — Дыши глубоко. Ты молодец, Славик, хорошо держишься, выносливый. Потерпишь ещё?

— Я... — Он сглатывает, жадно облизывает губы, когда внутри прошивает острой иглой удовольствия. — Да.

* * *

К моменту, как Рудбой заканчивает, Слава невменяемый чуть более чем полностью. Он орёт, больше не сдерживаясь, красный, взмокший, слёзы текут ручьём, и ему за это абсолютно не стыдно. Ему похуй, как он выглядит со стороны, насрать, что будет дальше, ему настолько охуенно впервые за долгое время, что хочется орать ещё громче.

Член давно стоит и ноет, он неосознанно тянется к нему, но Рудбой перехватывает руку, небольно, но твёрдо:

— Нельзя.

Он говорит, не повышая голос даже на полтона, но приказ ударяет прямо в мозг, заставляя срабатывать какие-то дремучие рефлексы. Слава понятия не имеет, что в нём они есть. Разочарованно хныкнув, он согласно кивает, убирая руку.

Рудбой выпускает его из объятий.

— Давай-ка на кушетку, — говорит он и легонько подталкивает, помогая сориентироваться, а потом и дойти: Слава ни хрена не соображает и самостоятельно способен сейчас разве что дышать. Вдох-выдох. Вдох-выдох. И всё. Вот он, бери тёпленьким и делай что хочешь. Хорошо, что Рудбой не собирается этим злоупотреблять.

Слава мимолётно радуется, что пошёл к проверенному профессионалу, а не подцепил неизвестного хрена из инета. Иначе его, с такой-то восприимчивостью, могли бы запросто распотрошить на органы, а он бы и не чухнул. Кое-как он доплетается до кушетки, заваливается на неё ничком с облегчённым всхлипом, но на плечо ложится ладонь, предупреждающе стискивая.

— На четвереньки, — коротко приказывает Рудбой.

Тяжело дыша, Слава медленно подтягивает под себя ноги, с трудом поднимается на колени, грудью оставаясь лежать на кушетке. Но Рудбой ничего не говорит больше, только снова гладит по пылающей, как блядский факел, жопе, пощипывает за бока, живот, грудь. Сжимает поочерёдно соски, и Славу чуть не подбрасывает с криком. Рудбой не останавливается, продолжает экзекуцию, словно пытаясь выкрутить Славину чувствительность на максимум: забыв про всё, тот ёрзает и громко стонет. Рудбой с силой проводит рукой по внутренней стороне его бёдер, шлёпает легонько:

— Раздвинь шире.

Слава подчиняется, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. Внизу живота всё сводит томной судорогой, член почти пульсирует, ему хочется и кончить, и ещё немного побыть в таком состоянии, потому что сносит башню напрочь. Он трясётся и подвывает на каждое движение, неосознанно сгребая в горсть простыню. По горячей коже проходится что-то холодное и мокрое, принося облегчение и такое мучительное удовольствие, что Слава откровенно ведёт задницей вслед за ускользающей лаской.

— Ч-что это такое, бля? — хрипит с усилием и тут же получает резкий шлепок.

— Спроси по-другому, Славик, — невозмутимо говорит Рудбой, и Слава спохватывается, слегка возвращаясь в реальность.

— Бля, — выдыхает он, не открывая глаз и улыбаясь от кайфа. — То есть я хотел сказать... Извини, Иван. Можно спросить?

— Да.

— Что это такое холодное? Оу-у, сука-блядь, как же...

— Тебе неприятно?

— Н-нет. — Слава мотает для убедительности растрёпанной головой. — Наоборот...

— Это лёд, — отвечает Рудбой, широко раздвигает ему ягодицы и вдруг проводит подтаявшим кусочком прямо по расселине.

— Блядь! — невольно орёт Слава и взвивается, когда вместо льда в очко упирается скользкий палец, чуть давит, но не проникает внутрь. Сфинктер сжимается, и Слава болезненно стонет, отчаянно желая большего.

Обычно он в зад не особо кому даёт, разве что Ваньке иногда позволял раньше, да и то давно, но сейчас ему остро, до зубовного скрежета хочется, чтобы в него вошли членом. Отымели жёстко, со всей силы, разъебали к хуям.

— Трахни меня? — бормочет он, кусая губы так, что они немеют. Рудбой не отвечает. Замирает сзади на миг, потом аккуратно подхватывает под грудь, заставляя подняться.

Слава податливый, как тряпичная кукла, послушно выпрямляется, запрокидывая голову.

— Трахни... — снова требует, крепко жмурясь и прерывисто выдыхая.

Рядом раздаётся щелчок и хлюпающие звуки льющейся смазки, и тут же на Славин твердокаменный хуй ложится мокрая ладонь, крепко обхватывает. Рудбой несколько раз проводит по толстому стволу кулаком — резко, чуть болезненно и охуительно правильно. Под веками вспыхивают разноцветные искры, Славу выгибает всего, он неосознанно толкается в чужой кулак, хватая ртом воздух, и в тот момент, когда он уже почти готов кончить, Рудбой кладёт вторую ладонь ему на горло, перекрывая кислород, стискивает так, что даже рыпнуться невозможно.

Пятна перед внутренним взором мгновенно взрываются радужным салютом, Слава дёргается, как в агонии, сипит что-то невнятное. Он кончает, кажется, бесконечно, снова и снова содрогается, выстреливая спермой, пачкая себе живот, Рудбою ладонь, простыню на кушетке и, кажется, даже немного пол. После обессиленно обмякает, буквально стекая обратно, сворачиваясь в немыслимую позу. Рудбой помогает ему улечься поудобнее, вытирает вспотевший лоб.

— Молодец, — склонившись над ним, говорит в самое ухо. — Классный, реально, отлично держался. Полежи, отдохни.

Слава устало вытягивается во весь рост. Его всё ещё остаточно потряхивает, по телу бегут мурашки, кончики пальцев неприятно колет. Мысли лениво ворочаются в восхитительно пустой башке, приятное удовлетворение накатывает волнами. Тело как желе, даже руку поднять сложно, глаза закрываются сами собой. Он недовольно хмыкает, пытаясь их открыть, но под веки как песка насыпали.

«Ладно, — отстранённо думает он, прекращая сопротивляться дрёме, — я только на пару минуточек...»

Будит его Рудбой явно не через пару минут.

— Пора вставать, — звучит над ухом знакомый спокойный голос, и Слава сразу распахивает глаза, будто его в розетку включают. С изумлением осознаёт, что усталости как не бывало, он чувствует себя не просто сносно, а охренительно бодро, хоть сейчас в поход по горам.

Рудбой, убедившись, что он проснулся, улыбается ему и кивает на стул, где мирно покоятся его шмотки.

— Одевайся. Можешь сходить в душ.

Уже стоя под прохладными струями, Слава без конца перебирает в памяти события сегодняшнего вечера. Отрицать глупо — ему понравилось. Так, что он не против повторить через несколько дней. Только теперь, узнав Рудбоя лично, он, пожалуй, может исправить анкету, расширив по многим пунктам. Ванька оказывается прав: этот чувак производит поистине неизгладимое впечатление. Десять от нуля до десяти.

Когда Слава только собирался сюда, он представлял всё совсем не так. Во-первых, думал, что доминант будет гораздо старше, какой-нибудь мощный страшный мужик средних лет, а не парень-ровесник, к тому же такой красивый. Во-вторых, мысль о том, что кто-то будет им командовать и помыкать, вгоняла в ступор, Слава вообще только после долгих Ванькиных уговоров согласился на эту авантюру. И теперь ни капли не жалеет. Потому что если Рудбой им и командовал (а он безусловно именно это и делал), то так, что никакого когнитивного диссонанса не возникло ни разу. Это странное ощущение: вроде понимаешь, что ты в полном подчинении и зависишь от воли другого человека, но одновременно нет чувства унижения. Ни разу. Только удовольствие и свобода.

— Блядь, походу, я взрастил в себе раба, — бормочет Слава под нос и ржёт сам над собой. Член при воспоминании о Рудбое, опять привстаёт, Слава чертыхается и решает кое-что выяснить напоследок. Хули делать, терять-то ему нечего.

Он наскоро вытирается огромным пушистым полотенцем, вешает его на крючок, не утруждаясь намотать на себя, и снова заходит в комнату голым. Под пристальным взглядом голубых глаз невозмутимо шагает к стулу с одеждой и неторопливо принимается одеваться. Поднимает вдруг голову, смотря в глаза.

— Почему ты меня не трахнул? — задаёт вопрос.

Рудбой усмехается, весело скаля зубы.

— Извини, но я не понял, что за невнятную хрень ты написал в анкете по этому пункту, — объясняет, пожимая плечами.

— А, да... — Слава только руками разводит, вспоминая несчастную перечёркнутую единицу поверх перечёкнутого же нуля.

Рудбой продолжает серьёзно:

— Я несу ответственность за происходящее. Ты в сабспейсе с поплывшими мозгами: сейчас захотел, пришёл в себя — пожалел, а потом предъявил бы мне, что я не соблюдаю условия.

— Ну вот, — гнусаво тянет Слава и хитро косится исподлобья. — А я бы не предъявил.

— Тогда в следующий раз чётче прописывай свои хотелки. — Рудбой подмигивает и намекающе приподнимает брови.

— Следующий раз? — нарочито удивляется Слава. — Ты думаешь, я ещё раз на такое соглашусь?

— Думаю, да, — как ни в чём не бывало подтверждает тот.

— С чего ты взял?

Рудбой вдруг широко лыбится — впервые за вечер.

— Просто вижу, — отвечает с обезоруживающей честностью. — Тебе понравилось.

Крыть нечем.

— Ага, понравилось, — сварливо бурчит Слава под нос. — У вас тут такие цены, что пиздец.

Рудбой на это заявление продолжает молча улыбаться — красноречиво оглядывая и Славины весьма недешёвые шмотки, и последний айфон, и натуральные брендовые ботинки по цене среднего вертолёта.

Слава идёт к выходу, оборачивается на пороге.

— Спасибо, — говорит искренне. Медлит немного. — Ты с клиентами только здесь пересекаешься? — спрашивает внезапно. — Принципиально?

— А что, есть варианты? — с улыбкой интересуется Рудбой, и Слава тушуется.

— Да нет, я так.

Тот кивает, подходя вплотную, протягивает новую визитку.

— Это твоя. Предыдущую верни её владельцу. Звони, буду ждать.

Ухмыляясь, Слава на автомате хватает визитку, суёт в карман и, не ответив, быстро выходит прочь.

Он знает, что позвонит. Скоро.


End file.
